


Starboys

by Cazuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - University Garrison, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Seriously this fic is going to be jaw-achingly sweet just you see, Slow Burn, There will be some time-skips, but not a lot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuki/pseuds/Cazuki
Summary: As far as Keith was concerned, going to university was nothing to write home about. As far as he was concerned, he was here to study his butt off, live off an entirely noodle-based diet and leave with his Bachelor’s. No romance, no flings, nothing. Nada. No thank you.Lance couldn't believe this! He'd been expecting just another year of crazy antics, late night escapades and possibly a new buddy to bring on his 'missions'. Instead, he'd been stuck with Keith Killjoy Kogane.Lance and Keith are both Astrophysics majors at Garrison U. one of the state's best Universities for all things space-related. Their relationship gets off to a rocky start but will they learn to tolerate each other as friends and maybe even something beyond?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm here again! So this my first multi-chapter for this pairing and with my ultimate sense for originality I have done it in a College AU! I'll make the joke that this is the AU that no-one asked for (yet everyone gets).
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and read the end-card for some head-canons about this version of the College AU and fun facts I hope you might like. Rate and Reviews as constructive criticism is always enjoyed!  
> Thanks - Caz.

As far as Keith was concerned, going to university was nothing to write home about. Coming off the back of his local community college, Keith was impatient to finally do the one thing he’d always wanted. The Garrison wasn’t the most prestigious, and being based on the edge of a desert definitely left something to be desired.

But, you’d be hard pressed to find somewhere with such a singular focus on studying space and the stars (or at least Keith would, considering the tuition was already stretching his meagre bank balance to the limit).

“Are you sure you’ll be alright taking your stuff up alone?” Shiro asked from the moving van’s driver’s seat. Keith glanced over from the window he’d been staring vacantly out of to take in his adoptive sibling and senior by 5 years.

Shiro’s eyes were focused on the dusty road as they made their way down the final long track that would lead them to the Garrison’s campus. Keith internally sighed. Normally, Shiro’s concern was something he could deal with. Something he could smile at and shrug off by verbally reassuring Shiro that ‘yes, he would be able to cook for himself’ and ‘yes, he would call the family once a week’ and ‘no, he wasn’t to get hooked on weed’.

But after being asked essentially the same question 5 times in the past hour, and many more besides, Keith’s patience was starting to frazzle.

“I’m fine, Shiro.” The words had more bite than intended, and his stomach swooped with guilt. However, the words registered with Shiro, whose broad shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly.

“If you say so…”

A peaceful silence settled around them, broken only by the surrounding wind and the clanking of Keith’s few personal belongings in the back. Keith swivelled his head to the outside again, following the dry land with his eyes. He was stuck here for the next two years, so he might as well learn as much as could about what the surrounding area looked like. Though honestly there wasn’t much to see apart from the occasional tumbleweed, the last piece of civilisation long gone.

Eventually, Shiro decided it was safe to speak again. “Is Pidge coming to meet you?” Keith hummed, mouth quirking into a small, unbidden smile.

Keith had met Pidge on an investigative forum he frequented when he wasn’t studying or working (he refused to call them conspiracy blogs, because they were hunting for the _truth_ dammit).

Over an extended period, they’d bonded over a shared healthy scepticism concerning the moon landing and Area 51’s supposed decommissioning. It’d taken less time for them to decide they would try and meet each other in real life.

In Pidge’s mind, this had been by pushing Keith to join them at the Garrison, the state’s primary university for all astro-related studies. Keith was quietly ecstatic. He’d had a fascination with space since he was a young child and was making his way through the fostering system. Studying it was a dream for him. He’d agreed with little hesitation.

Keith learnt quickly that Pidge, despite their young age, was basically this generation’s Einstein. They’d breezed through the entrance exams while Keith had to hang back and attend a local college until he could afford to follow them.

In lieu of being together for the first 2 years, Pidge had kept Keith regularly updated about their Aerospace Engineering major and the people that populated the Garrison. Among the sea of unfamiliar names (Professor Coran, Sendak the Asshat etc.) two names always, without fail, appeared; Lance McClain and Hunk Garret.

Apparently, Hunk and Pidge met on the same course and became good friends over their shared passion for all things technological. Keith was glad Pidge had found someone who could understand their technical jumbo. He could barely keep up with the _summaries_ of their conversations, let alone imagine what it was like in the ebb and flow itself.

Lance, meanwhile, had come into the arrangement as a friend of Hunk’s. They’d been friends since they both learnt how to crawl (or more accurately when Hunk learnt to crawl and Lance would grab onto him and be dragged around the nursery floor). Befriending one of them was like choosing a 2-for-1 at Walmart.

Over the last 2 years Pidge had relayed many of the gang’s exploits (mostly instigated by Lance), including one time when Lance suggested they replace all the coffee beans in the staff offices with jelly beans. Hearing about the trouble they’d gotten into, Keith silently prayed he’d only have to interact with Pidge and Hunk.

Those hopes were quickly shot down when Pidge told him Lance was apparently pursuing the same major as Keith; Astrophysics.

‘He’s loud and a bit of an oddball… okay, well that’s an understatement.’ Pidge had messaged him. ‘But he’s actually really nice? When you get past the incessant bad flirting anyways. I think you’ll like him, all things considered. Good figure :)’.

Keith’s smile shook. Keith wasn’t an _open_ person when it came to his sexuality. He’d only plucked up the courage to tell Shiro a year ago and his adoptive parents still didn’t know. Pidge had been the first person he’d admitted it to, after much prodding on the younger’s part. Blessedly Pidge never tried to set him up with anyone, although they apparently decided it was their mission statement to make sure Keith knew he had options.

Though it wasn’t like Keith was worried about his lack of a relationship anyway. As far as he was concerned, he was here to study his butt off, live off an entirely noodle-based diet and leave with his Bachelor’s. No romance, no flings, nothing. Nada. No thank you.

“Keith? Earth to Keith? Little bro?” Keith jolted, brought out of his reverie.

“Wha-?” he said eloquently. He shook his head, centring himself. “Yeah, what is it?” He paused, narrowing his eyes. “And I’m not your _little_ brother-” He growled indignantly, indicating the distance between the top of his head and Shiro’s “-There’s barely a height difference between us.”

It was a rehearsed routine, repeated an infinite number of times since Shiro and Keith had become family so many years ago. Shiro huffed, lips bending into a sardonic smirk and carefully maintain eye-brows arching to compliment the image of sarcastic disbelief. Oh, what Keith would pay to see someone react to the honour-student now.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Taking one hand, his non-prosthetic, briefly off the wheel he pointed out the front window. “We’re here.”

Keith took a moment to process the statement and when it finally clicked he looked out the front of the moving van and gasped. He’d expected the main building to be big but he hadn’t been expecting something this massive. Glass panes covered almost the entirety of the front-facing wall, glittering in the strong sunlight. The first few dorms stood to the right of the main building, regimented more like a military compound than a campus.

Shiro drove past the main building, quietly laughing under his breath and turned into one of the side-roads that lead to the dorms. He pulled the van to a halt just outside the main foyer of Dorm V, one of the outermost dorms on the campus. Keith practically leapt out of the van, more than a little eager to stretch his legs after the long, sedentary trip.

Shiro leant across the car to look at Keith through the open door.

“You want me to deal with your bike and come back?” Keith turned, nodding like an over-excited child. Apart from investigating the ‘truth’ and space, his motorbike was his favourite thing in the world.

“Red? Sure, thanks. I’ll take my stuff in.” Shiro nodded, straightening back up.

“Sure, you have so little anyway it’d be a waste for me to carry it up.” Keith huffed.

“Yeah, yeah. Just throw me the keys?” The engine cut out on cue and Keith scrambled to catch the keys as they hurtled out the door. He just about manged to loop his fingers around the chain, though not without kicking up some dust in his inelegant display.

“Smooth…”

 Keith glared at Shiro, though they both knew there was no real heat there. “Alright, you’ve had your fun.” Keith smirked. “At least _I_ don’t have to start work tomorrow with my totally-not-crush.”

There was a pause and then a grumble from the seat. “That was ages ago…”

“If you count 2 hours ago as ‘ages’ then I guess.” Keith countered. If Keith were being honest, he was relieved his brother wasn’t going to be too far away. His new job at Altea Tutoring was only in the next city along, about 30 minutes away by vehicle. It was a safety net and a place he could go if he needed to cool down. But it wasn’t like he’d admit that. At least not openly.

Deciding he’d sufficiently proved his point, Keith spun on a booted heel and walked to the back of the van. The van itself was a rental, a gift from his parents so Keith wouldn’t be stranded with only a mediocre bus service. Keith appreciated it, considering his adoptive family weren’t exactly the richest people on the block.

 He appreciated it even more when he opened the back door with a _clank_ to reveal the stunning little number clipped into the back, all sharp angles and red paint job accented with black shining in the desert sun. The back of the van was rather empty save for Red, only having a few cardboard boxes and a large suitcase.

Keith was a minimalist and while Shiro had offered to go with him to buy stuff Keith hadn’t seen the point of filling shelves with stuff he wouldn’t use. Besides, Pidge had said that the shared kitchens were essentially a free-for-all zone anyway, so he didn’t see much point in having much of his own stuff, though he had packed a small set of cutlery just in case.

He took out his stuff and went around front, handing Shiro back the keys like a _normal_ person (a fact he reminded Shiro of). Shiro called behind him as he turned to the front entrance of Dorm V.

“See you later little bro! I’ll be ‘round in an hour so take your time getting to know the people in your hall!”

Keith simply waved and with that the engine hummed to life and Shiro was gone, driving down the way to the parking lot on the side.

Keith shifted the boxes awkwardly. He was holding them in both arms, partially blocking his sight. He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment or two before releasing it. Okay, he could do this. He could totally do this.

He’d ribbed Shiro over starting work tomorrow, but honestly Keith was dreading his first few weeks of University even more. It wasn’t too different from the previous place, just a higher workload and more focus. But with unfamiliar places came new people and with new people came new interactions and with new interactions came new problems.

Even if Pidge had said Hunk and Lance were okay (and he trusted Pidge, they were the hardest person to impress Keith had ever met) it didn’t mean that they were going to be okay with him.

Keith stumbled through the doors and to the reception, flashing his documents to the receptionist who handed him his keys. He swivelled around until he found a sign for an elevator. Shifting to the elevator door he banged the button with his palm. The boxes were getting heavier every second.

“Come on, come on.”

_Ding!_

Keith inwardly sighed as he fell into the elevator… and a large, solid blockage.

“Woah!” The blockage yelped. Keith jolted backwards and the blockage reached out to prevent him and the boxes from falling. Keith glanced around the boxes, preparing to glare at whoever had gotten in his way.

His eyes met a large tan man dressed in a yellow shirt and cargo pants with an orange bandana holding his hair out of his brown eyes. “Sorry bud, didn’t see you there, I-“

Recognition flared in Keith’s mind and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re Hunk, right?” The figure – presumably Hunk – paused and looked at Keith properly. They both paused before Hunk’s face split into a huge grin.

“Uh, yeah! How did you… wait, are you Keith?”

Keith blushed and tried to hide a little more behind the boxes. He hadn’t expected to be recognized so easily.

“Uhm, yeah… I guess Pidge told you about me?”

“Oh all the time! Hey, do you want some help with those?” Hunk pointed to the boxes. Keith considered accepting but instead shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. You seemed like you were leaving anyway.” He paused. “But uh, do you know where I’m rooming?” He flashed his key-fob with the number ‘807’ on it. Hunk rubbed his chin with his thumb and fore-finger, racking his brains before his grin settled into something more mischievous.

“Yeah, c’mon I’ll show you the way.” Without another word, Hunk leaned forward and grabbed the top box Keith was carrying. Keith moved to protest but Hunk had already stepped back into the elevator. Keith sighed. He had a bad feeling about this already.

He followed Hunk inside, deciding it wasn’t worth an argument with a guy he’d just met. As the doors slid shut, Keith tried to fill in the silence that had drifted between them.

“So, uhm… what kind of things did Pidge say about me?”

“Hmm.” Hunk perked up. “Oh man a lot of things.” He chuckled. “Like how you once got in a fight when someone insulted your motor-cycle.”

Keith groaned, hiding his face in the cardboard box. “Why?”

Hunk laughed again. It was a deep, bellowing sound and Keith had to admit it was a little comforting. Hunk seemed like a nice guy, all things considered. “Pidge has a bad habit of leaving their phone unlocked and chat logs open.”

Keith’s head jerked up, his pupils contracting. Wait, so that meant-!?

“Hey man, it’s alright.” Hunk’s entire expression softened, lips curled into a small, genuine smile and eyebrows relaxed. “Trust me, swinging for the other team isn’t anything to be worried about. We have a strict no judgement policy at the V. The mullet is a surprise though.” Hunk winked playfully.

Unwillingly, Keith’s shoulders drooped. Well, he guesses it could have been worse. At least he didn’t have to go through the awkward thing of telling Hunk about his sexual preferences ever. And he felt like his words were truly genuine. “…Thanks.”

“No problem. So, you’re doing Astrophysics, huh?”

“Yeah… uh.” Considering his options, Keith decided it would be a valuable time to gather some info on the people he would be living with for the few years. “I heard a guy named Lance does too?”

“Oh yeah. I think you two will like each other-“ at that moment the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Hunk lead the way out and down the hall “-you’ve got a lot in common.”

Keith was puzzled by the statement but was forced to pass it over when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

“Keith!? Is that you?” Before Keith could turn, a small weight tackled his back, hugging him around the waist. “It’s so great to see you finally!”

Keith twisted around to see an untidy mop of light brown hair buried into his back. A smile forced itself onto his face. “Nice to see you too Pidge.” The tension slowly ebbed away from his muscles.

“Heh.” Pidge stepped back, grinning up at Keith and adjusting their glasses. “Took you long enough Emo-Wannabe.” Keith scoffed. Of course, Pidge would never break character for long.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Short-Stuff.” They both playfully sneered at each other.

“Hey Hunk!” Pidge peered around Keith. “You helping Keith with his stuff?”

“Yep! I’ll get him settled then get the groceries.”

“Nice.” Pidge refocused onto Keith. “I hope you like your new room-mate Kogane.” Before Keith could respond Pidge turned on their heel and walked away to another room. It was times like this Keith cursed himself for letting Pidge and Shiro convince him not to apply for a single. He hadn’t really thought about it until now but he honestly had no idea who the person he was rooming with was going to be like.

“You ready?” Hunk jolted Keith out of his thoughts, standing in front of a door with small plaque reading ‘807’.

Hunk knocked on the door loudly and only now did Keith notice there was music emanating from the room. It sounded like a show-tune of some kind. “Lance, open up! Your roomate’s here!” Oh shit. Keith froze. Why hadn’t anyone told him about this!? He was rooming with _Lance_. Master of annoying pranks Lance? Bad incessant flirting Lance? Good figure Lance? That Lance?

Footsteps thudded towards the door and at the last second Keith was dragged in front of the door in Hunk’s place. The door swung inwards to reveal… a monster.

“AGGHH!” Keith jumped back, tripping on air and landing on his ass. He grunted and looked up in horror at the sight before him. The figure was tall, thin and a little gangly. Casual clothing framed bronze skin that lead up to the figure’s face where the rest of it was covered in some disgusting film of blue-green slime. “What the hell is that!?”

Deep, oceanic eyes blinked and looked down at him.

“Woah buddy, what’s got your panties in a twi- oh my crow!” Suddenly Lance was glaring down at Keith, eyebrows knitted and scrunched making the mask look even more terrifying. “Why the hell do you have a mullet!?”

“What!?” Terror forgotten Keith jumped back onto his feet in record time, staring Lance down although the other man had a few inches on him. “What’s wrong with my hair!?”

“Dude,” Lance leaned against the open door-frame, one eyebrow arched like Keith had just asked what 2 and 2 equalled. “It’s not the 80’s and I’m pretty sure I’m not rooming with a younger Billy Ray Cyrus.” Keith’s temper flared.

“Oh, what and I should be taking advice from the guy with slime on his face!?”

“Sli-? Oh you did _not_ just insult my routine! Look here-“ Lance turned to Hunk who was watching the exchange with some amusement. “Hunk who is this guy!?”

“He’s Keith Kogane. Your new room-mate, remember?”

“No, I don’t! No-one told me I was going to room with the motor-cycle, MCR junkie!” Lance flapped his hand at Keith, who batted it away petulantly.

“Oh, I thought I told Pidge to do that?” Hunk’s smile turned vicious and in that moment Keith knew this had all been staged. Before he could say anything, Hunk had put his box on the floor and had already scooted past him. He was damn mobile for a big guy. “Anyway, gotta go and buy dinner. See you guys later! Make nice!”

And then they were left alone. Keith glared at Lance and Lance returned the favour.

“Look Starboy-“ Lance started.

“Who the hell’s Starboy? It’s Keith.”

“I’ll call you what I want Kogane… the name’s Lance McClain and I don’t know what you think is going to happen here but we have some ground rules here.” As Lance continued talking he leaned down towards the box on the ground. He didn’t even seem to realize what he was doing as he bent down, flashing Keith with his tight jeans hugging his backside.

_Good figure… wait, no pay attention Kogane. This guy has ass-hole written all over him!_

“-and that’s the second rule. Thirdly,” Lance drew himself back to his full height. “Don’t. Insult. The Beauty Routine.”

Keith huffed as Lance stepped backwards into the room. Honestly, he wanted to run back downstairs and beg Shiro to take him back home but he wasn’t going to let himself be talked down to by a guy like Lance. He followed him inside, letting the door shut behind them.

The room looked like it was made of two different worlds. One side, presumably Lance’s, was covered floor to ceiling in _stuff_. From posters of singers and star-scapes to a few shelves of books, comics, CDs and DVDs. Another song was blasting from a radio on Lance’s beside table. Keith recognised it as a Rihanna song.

The other side was almost completely barren save for a bad, mattress and a desk.

“This is your side.” Lance placed the box on Keith’s bed.

“My side? What, are you going to put tape down the room or something?”

“Don’t force my hand Starboy.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“How about Mullet then?” Lance’s voice had taken on a mocking tilt, flaring Keith’s temper even more. He shouldn’t be this mad. But something about Lance pushed him onwards.

“What is your problem with my hair!?”

“It’s existence.” Lance remarked simply. “Anyway, this is your side and that is my side.” He pointed to his furnishings. “We can’t exactly get out of this situation so now we’re going to have to live with it. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. Deal?”

Lance outstretched his hand, looking at Keith expectantly. Keith growled but set down his case and box, taking Lance’s hand in his. “Deal.”

“Great!” And as quickly as Lance had met him he left again, walking out the door. “Bathroom’s third door on the left!”

When Keith was sure Lance had left, he flopped down onto the mattress, screaming into the pillow. How had he gotten stuck with literally the most vain, superficial, annoying in history!?

In his pocket, Keith’s phone buzzed and with another groan Keith reached into his pocket and looked at the message that had come up. It was from Shiro.

 _Shiro_ ( **15.34** ): So… how’s the room-mate?

Keith wasted no time in texting back.

 _Keith_ ( **15.34** ): Remind me to never let you or Pidge convince me of anything ever again.

And so began Keith’s University experience. From first impressions… it looked like it was going to be anything but quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome to the end-slate folks!  
> So, I hope you all liked that chapter. This is probably going to be a fairly short series (about 7-8 chapters) and will be documenting the next year or so of Keith and Lance's life in college together. Time-skips will be occurring each chapter as well as a switch of perspective in each chapter. So next it's Lance!
> 
> FUN-FACT: This series is based on the Klance Fluff Week from 2016 and will have themes in each chapter that fit those themes though there won't be a chapter posted each day. An additional theme or two may be added and some themes may even be replaced based on the current Klance Fluff week.
> 
> HEAD-CANON: So most of the head-canon in this chapter is really coming from Shiro and how he and Keith are connected. In this, Keith and Shiro are adopted brothers and have been for a fair few years. Shiro is an alumni of Garrison U. and graduated as a Valedictorian in Astro-Mechanics. He was originally going to go and train to work on various kinds of space-ships and engines but a car-crash caused the crushing and subsequent loss of his arm.  
> The company he is going to be working for in the city close to Garrison U. (which I have called Balmera) is Altea Tutoring, a city-based tutoring programme that helps with the educational and pastoral welfare of GU students and is most often staffed by previous alumni.  
> This is coincidentally where Allura works (who was in the same class as Shiro at GU and hired him after she heard about his accident (though it's not like she didn't want to see him again anyway ;) ). Altea Tutoring was originally started by Alfor, who has passed away in this AU, and is headed by Allura whose keys contacts into the University include Coran, a professor in Astrophysics.  
> BTW, the songs that Lance is playing are Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen and Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have for now!  
> Hope you liked this and I'll see you again next time. - Caz.


End file.
